wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stroll/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is STROLL. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Becky and Bob walking with Scoops-- from High-Fat Robbery) (Clip 2: Becky, Bob and Violet walking) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Go ahead, Emily! Emily: Becky has such awesome friends, she and Violet talk about-- Beau Handsome: Um, could you--? (As Emily continues to talk, Beau, Huggy, Phil and Tommy drift off to sleep.) Emily: Oh, and Scoops. One time, Scoops asked Becky if she wanted a sandwich, and she got all nervous because she had a crush on him, and so she said she wasn't-- (Tommy wakes up.) Tommy: --Hungry, yeah we know. It's from the episode, "I could go for a sandwich." Beau Handsome: Yes, uh, we really should be getting back-- (Emily continues to talk, and everyone, including some members of the audience, dozes off again.) Emily: Her closest friend is definitely Bob, sure we may not understand him, but Becky knows exactly what he's saying. (Emily buzzes in again, and everyone looks up.) Beau Handsome: (yawns) Yes, Emily? Emily: To stroll is to walk along, taking your time. Beau Handsome: Yes, congratulations Emily, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl jet pack! Yes, strap on this baby when strolling's just too darn slow! (On the stage, Huggy is hovering on the jetpack, then takes off as Beau continues to talk. Huggy swoops down, nearly running into Beau. Beau ducks down behind the podium.) Emily: Oh, but taking a stroll is best when you want to take your time-- Beau Handsome: (interrupting Emily) That's it for today's show. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Emily, you correctly defined the word stroll. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Absolutely, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Okay. Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for stroll. (Picture 1: Mr. and Mrs. Botsford walking down the sidewalk) (Picture 2: Huggy running with TJ on his back) (Picture 3: Becky and Violet doing a cat's cradle with yarn) Beau Handsome: Okay, time's up. Emily: Um... is it number three? Beau Handsome: No, I'm sorry Emily, a stroll means walking along slowly. Picture number one shows Mr. and Mrs. Botsford taking a stroll. Huggy, show Emily what she could have won! Beau (offscreen): It's the all-new official WordGirl jet pack with bubble action! (Huggy again takes off in the jet pack, as bubbles coming out from it.) Emily: That's great, because I'm allergic to bubbles! Beau Handsome: That IS great! Join us next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes